


A Little Longer

by Megatraven



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ghosts, death tw, post-hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-24 23:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16185338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megatraven/pseuds/Megatraven
Summary: "“I can still hear the screams… they’re so loud.” - requested by my-name-is-tom-dupain on tumblr





	A Little Longer

Chat Noir doesn’t even turn to see her when Ladybug lands behind him. His ears are flat against his head, and he hugs himself as he overlooks the city atop the Eiffel Tower. 

Ladybug sets her hand on his shoulder and sits down next to him, but doesn’t say a word. He can feel her looking at him, with the same expression everyone else in Paris has given him.

Because, of course, he was Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste. The boy who put his own father into the ground. But what choice had he had? He closes his eyes and feels something prickle at the corners of his eyes.

“It’s not fair, LB,” he tells her. She squeezes his hand. “I can still hear the screams... they’re so loud.” He shakes his head, trying to rid it of the sounds that play on loop. The shouts as buildings collapsed and the ground beneath them crumbled. The soul-shattering screech of his partner. The sound of his own voice calling on cataclysm.

With a shudder, he turned to her, but didn’t open his eyes. He couldn’t. He knew what he’d see if he did, and he couldn’t bear it just then.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” he cried, finally letting himself give into the tears that’d been threatening to escape since he watched her fall. Violent sobs tore through his body, and he could almost feel the warmth of her breath on his neck as he wrapped her into a hug.

They stayed there like that, until the moon had gone. Chat’s crying had died out sometime in the night, but he still hadn’t opened his eyes. He needed just a little more time.

Her hands cupped his face.

“I love you,” she said.

“I love you, too,” he told her, and when her lips ghosted over his own, he finally opened his eyes.

And found himself alone again.


End file.
